Rockstar Bella
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Bella's old friends from Arizona come to vist Bella. She has a rockstar past.Also something else. How will Edward like Bella's past when she starts to play and party alot?
1. Chapter 1

Rockstar, and Skater Bella

Edward and I were walking out from a verizon wireless store. I just got a new phone. We were walking our hands intertwined when I heard and old nickname.

"Rock and roll Bella? Is that you?" I heard a deep voice. I turned around and squealed.

"Oh my god! Anthony!" I ran and hugged him tightly.

"How are you?" he asked

"Great! Is Jon, Lucas, James, Martin, Ashley, Marcia and Kristy here too?" I asked.

"Right here!" James said. I screamed and we all got In a group hug.

"Group handshake!" Ashley said we all did our handshake which was a high five to everyone.

"It's so good to see you guys! Is the band still together?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's not the same without our Rockstar Bella." Ashley said. We heard a clearing of the throat. I turned to see Edward. I forgot he was here.

"Oh guys this is my boyfriend Edward." I said. The girls looked lustful.

"Ash...Ashley!" Jon snapped his fingers in her face.  
"What oh sorry baby." she said. I smiled.

"I knew you guys were going to go out since 7th grade." I laughed.

"Whatever Bella. So do you still skate too?" Jon asked.

"Bella used to skate?" Edward asked.

"Yeah she was the best skater in Phoenix. She won a lot of awards." Marcia said. I smiled.

"Yeah but I was a klutz in walking." I said. They nodded.

"So where are you guys staying?" I asked.

"That is why we are looking for you. Your mom says you live in Forks right?" Martin asked. I nodded.

"So we were wondering if we can have a camp out at your house?" Lucas asked.

"Wow sure! I need to tell Charlie though." I said.

"We already did." Martin said.

"Ok then follow me home then." I said. I jumped in the car with Edward and they followed us home.

"So my Bella is a Rockstar and a skater?" he laughed.

"That's right." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well I don't know." I said.

"Oh OK." he said. We drove to my house Edward said he will see me later. When I turned around everyone sighed.

"What?" I asked

"Memories. So many." Ashley said.

"Hey remember when Bella and I had that wrestling contest?" Lucas said. We all laughed,

"Bella kicked your ass man." Jon laughed.

"she cheated." Lucas whined.

"Dude how did I cheat?" I complained as we walked in the house.

"You told me that Charlie brought McDonald's home that day." he huffed.

"He did." we all said.

"Oh." he blushed.

"Bella do you still have your band, and skater stuff?" Kristy said.

"Yeah hold on." I said. I went into my closet. I got my box and guitar case.

"I got it." I said as I headed back downstairs.

"Cool let's look through it." Jon said. We laughed at the memories and stuff.

"Hey you guys want to play for old times sake?" Martin asked.

"Sure!" we all said. Jon got his drums out of the car.

"What song should we play?" I asked while we were outside. I was hooking my guitar to the amp.

"Do you remember the song Decode?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah let;s play that." I said.

"Ok and 5,6,7,8." Martin said and we started to play. I started to sing and play.

How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.

How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode.)

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.

There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true.

"Wow Bells you remember that song well. It still sounds like it was in 9th grade." Kristy complemented.

"Thanks what about that song called Pressure?" I asked.

"Oh yeah we sung that at the talent show." Ashley said.

"Ready 1,2,3,4" I said and we began to play and I began to play and sing.

Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again

'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lay awake, feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Somethings I'll never know, and I had to let them go  
Somethings I'll never know, and I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off with out me

"That was really good. I have remembered a lot." I said.

"Yeah we need to write songs tonight." Kristy said.

"Bella do you still have your skateboard stuff?" Martin asked.

"Yeah everything." I said.

"Change into that stuff we are going to the skate park." he said.

"Awesome give me 5 minutes." I said.

I ran to my room and changed into a green shirt, black pants, and my black converse. I put my hair in a high ponytail. I put my elbow,knee,and helmet on. I looked in my mirror. So many memories. I grabbed my skateboard and walked downstairs.

"Ready." I said. They all got ready and we all headed out.


	2. skate,summer nights,lighting,more fun

Skating, Summer nights,storm,impersonations.

We headed to the skate park. Since I was on spring break it was really empty. Everyone started doing half-pipes. I started off using the full pipe. I went to the top and I sighed.

"Come on Bella!" Ashley yelled.

"Com on Bells!" Jon yelled. I smiled and started to skate. I did and 180 and an Ollie. Everyone cheered at my tricks.

"Wow Bella just as good as you were in 8th grade." Martin said.

"Thanks Martin." I said.

2 ½ hours later

We got tired after awhile. We went to Johnny rockets the best diner ever! After that we chilled at my house. We were laughing and catching up.

"Bella remember when you and Lucas sung Summer nights in 10th grade for the talent show?" Kristy said. We both smiled.

"Yeah I remembered." I said.

"Me too." Lucas said happily.

"Can you guys sing it for us please?" Marcia said.

"Well." we both said.

"Please?" Everyone said.

"What the hell? Fine." I said.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered

"Ready?" I said as I tuned on my radio.

"Yeah." he said. The music began to play. Lucas and I began to sing.

[Lucas]  
Summer lovin' had me a blast

[Bella]  
Summer lovin' happened so fast

[Lucas]  
I met a girl crazy for me

[Bella]  
Met a boy cute as can be

[Both]  
Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

[Boys]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Martin]  
Did you get very far?

[Girls]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Marcia]  
Like does he have a car?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

[Lucas]  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

[Bella]  
He ran by me, got my suit damp

[Lucas]  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

[Bella]  
He showed off, splashing around

[Both]  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Girls]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Ashley]  
Was it love at first sight?

[Boys]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Martin]  
Did she put up a fight?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

[Lucas]  
Took her bowling in the arcade

[Bella]  
We went strolling, drank lemonade

[Lucas]  
We made out under the dock

[Bella]  
We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

[Both]  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Boys]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[James]  
But you don't gotta brag

[Girls]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Kristy]  
Cos he sounds like a drag

[Everyone]  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

[Bella]  
He got friendly, holding my hand

[Lucas]  
While she got friendly down in the sand

[Bella]  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen

[Lucas]  
Well she was good you know what I mean

[Everyone]  
Woah!

[Both]  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
woo, woo, woo

[Girls]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[ Marcia]  
How much dough did he spend?

[Boys]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Jon]  
Could she get me a friend?

[Bella]  
It turned colder - that's where it ends

[Lucas]  
So I told her we'd still be friends

[Bella]  
Then we made our true love vow

[Lucas]  
Wonder what she's doing now

[Both]  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights....

[Everyone]  
Tell me more, tell me more!

"Wow no wonder you guys won first place." Ashley said. We all laughed. Then suddenly the power went out.

"Aw shit!" Jon yelled.

"Jon calm down." Ashley said.

"Oh man." Martin said. The lighting struck and we all screamed.

"Remember this happened in 6th grade. We were all at Marcia's house." I said.

"Yeah that was freaky." Kristy said. It thundered and we all got under the big blanket.

"I'm scared man." James said.

"I know right." Lucas said.

"Ok let's hold hands and pray that it will go away." Marcia said. We all held hands. Thunder struck and we all freaked out.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. All of the girls jumped in a boys arms. Ashley was in Jon's, Marcia was in Jame's, I was in Lucas's, and Kristy was in Martin's. We were all shaking.

"Ok Bella your house is haunted." Martin said.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Let's go to the basement." Ashley said. The boys carried us downstairs to the basement. I had my flashlight. I turned it on and shined it in the dark room.

"Ok there is a generator in here somewhere." I said.

"Found it." James said and turned it on.

"Thanks James." I said. He smiled.

"We should stay down here till the storm passes." Kristy said.

"Good idea." I said. We stayed in the boys lap for 2 hours before it finally passed.

"Finally." I said as we came back from upstairs.

"I know that was scary." Jon said.

"I got an idea let's impersonate people!" Ashley said we agreed and sat in the living room.

"I will go first." Ashley said.

"Hi! My name is Marcia! I am 17 years old! I love charm school! My name is on there! Wait Marcia on there is a sloppy drunk! I guess that is me!" We were shocked at first then everyone even Marcia was laughing.

"Mu turn." I said.

"Who are you doing Bella?" James asked.

"My boyfriend Edward." I laughed.

"This should be good." Martin said. I fixed my hair and got a seductive look on my face. I also started with a seductive tone

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen. I am 17 years old. I am in love with Bella Swan. I can be sort of a control freak and have temper issues." by now my voice turned to my normal voices. I was starting to get irritated.

"I never let my Bella hang out with her old family friend Jake because I have jealousy issues whenever she is around boys. But I love my Bella just the same." I finished. Everyone was laughing so hard tears were in our eyes.

"My turn." Jon said. He started taling in a gay guy's voice

"Hi! My name is James! I am 18 years old! I love Hollister and Abercrombie! I love to wear pink and I love Adam from American Idol I think he is dreamy!" He finished. We were all laughing. My sides will hurt tomorrow.

"What? I love hollister and Adam is dreamy." he said in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah." all of the girls said in there own tone.

We finished everyone else. We ordered pizza. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi my love." Edward said.

"Hey Bella is that Edward?" Jon said.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

"Hey Edward dude, I'm sorry you have anger issues. There is a rehab center that my aunt goes to because she has the same problems." James finished. We were all laughing. We knew he was just kidding.

"Don t worry Edward he was just kidding." I said.

"You weren't when you were impersonating him. You sounded irritated." Marcia said.

"Shut up!" Ashley said.

"Huh?" Edward said.

"Edward I will talk to you soon bye!" I said and hung up.

"You guys are dead." I growled. James threw a marshmallow at me.

"Who threw it?" I said. Everyone pointed to James.

"Thanks guys." he said. I took one one of his oreos.

"hey!" he yelled.

"Don t be a baby." I said.

"I love oreos." he whined. I gave him another one.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Yeah." I said.

We watched movies till Jame's pone rang. He came back with a smile on his face.

"What?" Marcia asked.

"How would you feel if I booked us for Adam Lambert's birthday party?" he asked. We all smiled.

"are you serious!" I squealed.

"I'm not lying." he said. The girls hugged him tightly. We each gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you James!" he squealed.

"I know. See girls loves me." he teased.

"Whatever." the guys grumbled.

"We need to come up with a song." Kristy said.

"Yeah let's get to work." Ashley said. We worked for a whiled before we all fell asleep.

Author's note- So did you guys like that?! Ok Really Adam's birthday is January 29th. So I made the whole birthday thing up. Also The partying will start soon. As for the Cullen's they all went on a 3 week hunting trip. It was Edward's time to watch Bella. He will also be in it more in the next chapter. Love you all!


	3. Adam's Party,Bella Are you drunk!

_**We Made You and Ego**_

We made another song. Since Jon is an awesome rapper we wrote a song he can rap to.

I have a part I can sing to but it's short. It's the chorus as well.

The girls and I are going to dance to both songs.. The guys are going to play their instruments except Jon. Duh.

We even came up with a dance routine for the song I am going to sing. Yes I dance to hip hop.

The girls and I were fixing our hair and make up. Oh yeah I didn't tell Edward. Yeah. I know it's bad but come on. He will be overprotective all night.

"So did you tell Edward?" Marcia asked.

"No." I said.

"Why?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know. I need a break I guess." I said.

"Oh. Ok that makes sense." Ashley said.

We got dressed.

We were wearing short blue jean skirts, pink tank tops and high heels.

Our make up was to show our natural colors.

I fixed my hair to have loose bangs.

When we walked downstairs and saw the guys waiting.

"Finally!" Jon sighed.

We glared. My phone rang and it said 'Alice' what the hell?

"Nice outfit Bella." I froze. Oh shit.

"Excuse me guys." I walked back upstairs to my room.

"What Alice?" I asked.

"I saw you singing and dancing to two different songs. Nice." she laughed.

"Shut up. Is Edward in the vision?" I wondered.

"Um...nope!" she laughed. I smiled.

"Did you just growl?" she laughed.

"Good. I am going to have a night I will never forget." I smirked.

"Ooh Bella being bad. I like that. Tell me about it when you come home which is around 3 am. Where are you going anyway?" she asked.

"Ok. Don't tell Edward. I am going to sing at Adam Lambert's party." I said. I heard her scream on the other line.

"Jasper calm her down!" I knew he would hear. She sopped calming down.

"Thanks Jazzy." I laughed.

"Alice I will tell you about it when I get home." I said and hung up.

"Ok I'm ready." I said.

We walked out to see a limbo.

"Wow." we all said.

The door opened and we saw Adam Lambert!

"OMG!" the girls squealed.

"Hi Adam." I sighed.

"Hi ladies. Guys thanks for playing for me at my party. It means a lot." he said.

"No problem." we all said.

We piled into the limbo and drove to LA.

When we got to La we were nervous.

"I am nervous." Jon said.

"Jon I am going to be right there with you." I hugged him.

"Yeah thanks Bella." I nodded.

We walked to see a bunch of people. I swear Kristy paled.

"Crap." Martin said.

"Ok Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. The music began to play and Jon began to rap.

_**[Talking]  
Guess who? Did you miss me?  
Jessica Simpson, sing the chorus!**_

[Bella]  
When you walked through the door  
It was clear to me (clear to me)  
You're the one they adore  
Who they came to see (who they came to see)  
You're a rockstar (baby)  
Everybody wants you (everybody wants you)  
Playa, Who could really blame you?  
We're the ones who made you

[Verse 1]  
Back by popular demand  
Now pop a little Zantac for antacid if you can  
Get ready to tackle any task that is at hand  
How does it feel? Is it fantastic? Is it Grand?  
Well look at all the massive masses in the stands  
Shady man, No, Don't massacre the fans  
Damn, I think Kim Kardashian's a man  
She stomped him just cause he asked to put his hands on her massive  
Gluteus maximus again  
Squeeze it then squish it then pass it to a friend  
Can he come back as nasty as he can?  
Yes he can can, Don't ask me this again  
He does not mean to lesbian offend  
But Lindsay please come back to seeing men  
Samantha's a two, Your practically a ten  
I know you want me girl, In fact I see you grin  
Now come in girl

[Bella]  
When you walked through the door  
It was clear to me (clear to me)  
You're the one they adore  
Who they came to see (who they came to see)  
You're a rockstar (baby)  
Everybody wants you (everybody wants you)  
Playa, Who could really blame you?  
We're the ones who made you

[Verse 2]  
The enforcer, Lookin for more women to torture  
Walk up to the cutest girl and charlie horse her  
Sorry Portia but what's Ellen DeGeneres have that I don't  
Are you telling me tenderness?  
Well I could be as gentle and as smooth as a gentlemen  
Give me my Ventolin inhaler and two Xenadrine  
And I'll invite Sarah Palin out to dinner then nail her  
Baby say, "Hello" to my little friend  
Brit forget K-Fed, Let's cut out the middlemen  
Forget him or gonna end up in the hospital again  
And this time it won't be for the Ritalin binge  
Forget them other men, girl, Pay them little attention  
And little did I mention that Jennifer's in love with me  
John Mayer, So sit on the bench  
Man I swear them other guys, You give them an inch  
They take a mile, They got style but it isn't Slim

[Bella]  
When you walked through the door  
It was clear to me (clear to me)  
You're the one they adore  
Who they came to see (who they came to see)  
You're a rock star (baby)  
Everybody wants you (everybody wants you)  
Playa, Who could really blame you?  
We're the ones who made you  
(Guys)  
And that's why my love you'll never live without  
I know you want me girl  
Cause I can see you checking me out  
And baby you know  
You know you want me too  
Don't try to deny it, baby  
I'm the only one for you

[Verse 3]  
Damn girl, I'm beginning to sprout an Alfalfa  
Why should I wash my filthy mouth out?  
You think that's bad, You should hear the rest of my album  
Never has there been such finesse and nostalgia  
Man Cash, I don't mean to mess with your gal  
But Jessica Alba, Put her breast on my mouth, bro  
Wowzers! I just made a mess in my trousers  
And they wonder why I keep dressing like Elvis  
Lord help us, He's back in his pink Alf shirt  
Looking like someone shrinked his outfit  
I think he's 'bout to flip, Jessica  
Rest assured, Superman's here to rescue ya  
Can you blame me?  
You're my Amy, I'm your Blake  
Matter fact bake me a birthday cake  
With a saw blade in it to make my jail break  
Baby, I just think you just met your soul mate  
Now break it down girl

[Bella]  
When you walked through the door  
It was clear to me (clear to me)  
You're the one they adore  
Who they came to see (who they came to see)  
You're a rockstar (baby)  
Everybody wants you (everybody wants you)  
Playa, Who could really blame you?  
We're the ones who made you

[Bridge]  
So baby, baby  
Get down, down, down (Baby)  
Get down, down, down (Baby)  
Get down, down, down (Baby)  
Get down, get down (Baby)  
Get down, down, down (Baby)  
Get down, down, down (Baby)  
Get down, down, down (Baby)  
Get down, get down

[Talking]  
Oh Amy!  
Rehab never looked so good!  
I can't wait! I'm going back!  
Ha ha! Whoo!  
Dr. Dre, 2020  
Yeah! 

The crowd cheered and we walked off stage.

"I told you you can do it!" I hugged him.

"Great job Jon." everyone hugged.

"Ok now it's the girls turn." I smirked.

"Yep lets change." Marcia said.

We changed into a very short skirt, very revealing shirt and high heels. I felt slutty but I looked hot.

I got a txt from Alice.

"_Your fashion has improved fabulously! We are going shopping when I get back!"_

I chuckled and walked on stage.

"Are you guys ready!" I asked. The crowd screamed.

"Ok let's go!"

we began to dance to our routine. As I sung.

_**It's on,  
Baby lets get lost  
You don't need  
To call into work,  
Cuz you're the boss  
For real want you  
To show me how you feel  
I consider myself  
Lucky that's a big deal**_

Why, well,  
You got the key to my heart  
But you aint gonna need it  
I'd rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets  
You didn't know was inside,  
No need for me to lie

It's too big  
It's too wide  
It's too strong  
It wont fit  
It's too much  
It's too tough  
He talks like this  
Cuz he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
I love his big ego  
It's too much  
He walks like this  
Cuz he can back it up

Usually I'm humble  
Right now I don't choose  
You can leave with me  
Or you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant  
I call it confidant  
You decide when you find  
On what I'm working with  
Damn I know,  
I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet them thighs  
Matter a fact it's my smile  
Or maybe my eyes  
Boy you a site to see  
Kind of something like me

It's too big  
It's too wide  
It's too strong  
It wont fit  
It's too much  
It's too tough  
I talk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
But he love my big ego  
It's too much  
I walk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I, I walk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I, I talk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I, I can back it up  
I can back it up  
I walk like this  
Cuz I can back it up

It's too big  
It's too wide  
It's too strong  
It wont fit  
It's too much  
It's too tough  
He talks like this  
Cuz he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
I love his big ego  
It's too much  
He walks like this  
Cuz he can back it up

Ego so big  
You must admit  
I got every reason  
To feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong,  
If you aint know  
I don't need no beat,  
I can sing it with piano 

The crowd was screaming for dear life. It was hilarious but I was also glad because of the effect I have on them.

We sung happy birthday to Adam.

We all partied for awhile. I even had my first drink and It was awesome. No it wasn't beer. Gross. It was a martini and it was so good.

Around 3 am we were wasted and tired.

Wow I am drunk for the first time. At least Charlie is in New York for the summer.

Adam took us home in the limbo.

"Thanks Adam!" we all said. It was slurred a little.

"No problem." he was drunk too.

We walked to the porch laughing at Martin when he fell.

I opened the door and we all stumbled inside.

"I am fuckin wasted!" I laughed.

"I know right! Come on let's get this make up off."  
Ashley said.

We stumbled the stairs and we laughed.

"That was fun!" I slurred.

"I know! Those martini were good." Marcia said.

"We are to be in pain the next day." Kristy laughed.

I got another txt.

"_You are funny when you are drunk! Lol!"_

Damn you Alice.

"Come on we are in our pj's now we should get some sleep." I said.

We walked downstairs to see the guys sleeping already. I sighed.

"I am going to go get my pillow." I said.

I stumbled upstairs. I opened the door to see Edward. He looked pissed.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it." I said grabbing a pillow and blanket.

"Bella do you realize it's 3:30. I have been worried sick!" he sighed.

"You could have asked Alice." I said.

"You talked to Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah." I slurred.

"Bella are you drunk?" he asked.

"A little but it's no biggie." I said.

"It is a biggie how drinks did you have?!" he yelled.

"Calm down I only had 3 martinis." I said with annoyance.

"Now I am going to bed." I closed the door and walked...well stumbled back downstairs. I fell asleep next to Marcia.


End file.
